Various spray coatings have been proposed for use in reducing the temperature rise associated with sun light exposure on metallic and non-metallic substrates. One such coating is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,045 to Elias, which issued Oct. 8, 1985, and involves the application of a paint composition comprised of a film forming polymer and an infrared reflective pigment to polyvinyl chloride (PVC) substrate profile. Following the application of the coating composition, the substrate profile is baked at 130.degree. F. for approximately twenty minutes to ensure proper coating adhesion to the substrate profile.
A difficulty with conventional coating techniques exists in that depending upon the substrate or profile to be coated, it may not be economically or physically possible to bake the painted PVC profile to provide the required curing for proper adhesion of the thermally reflective paint. In particular, often it is desirable to provide coatings to PVC profiles which are used in the formation of architectural components such as pilasters, windows and doors. Such profiles are manufactured off site and are coated as elongated PVC or other plastic extrusions prior to final door or window assembly. Similarly, it is envisioned that various plastic profiles used in the automotive industry to form bumpers, fenders and other auto parts may be too large or cumbersome to heat cure and achieve the necessary adhesion of the thermally reflective paint.